


Crossed Wires

by toaquiprashippar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Serendipity - Freeform, Smut, Strangers in the night?, Who knew crossed wires could help like this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toaquiprashippar/pseuds/toaquiprashippar
Summary: Dany calls her friend, but it's another person's voice she hears.All that a phone call, crossed wires and ghosts of past relationships can do to help you find love.





	Crossed Wires

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii guys!  
> Another drabble here for you, this one beta'd by my girl Lilgulie5, what would I do without you? This is literally based on a friend's story, she was caught in a crossed wire call and she's currently pregnant and married to the guy. Not to spoil anything, but you'll read it soon enough. LustOnMyFingers, Callmedewitt, Fairytalelovr, ValdeCastille are people (alongside Lilgulie5) that never let me stop writing so every word here comes from your motivation! <3
> 
> Since we've been getting so much negativity, I dedicate this one to our couple and our fandom, because Jonerys is the couple who was promised, BITCHES. So let's give them some love! <3
> 
> But also offering this beauty to all my friends who inspire me on a daily basis.

Why the hell wasn’t Missandei answering her calls? She needed her input as soon as possible and her best friend was giving her the coldest of shoulders just because she was ignoring her friend’s request to go on a stupid blind date.

Dany didn’t want to get to know someone else, she barely knew what she wanted, but to draw someone else to her complicated romantic life was not on her to-do list in the foreseeable future.

She tried calling her one more time, this time the voice on the other side answered after one ring. But instead of a soft even though annoyed voice, it was a man’s gruff one.

“Hello?” A voice said.

“I’m sorry, I thought this was Missandei’s phone.” She frowned, she really did think it was her friend’s phone.

“No Missandei here, sorry.” He answered.

“Missandei? Is that your new girlfriend? Missandei sounds like a sexy gal, you go, Jon.” Another man’s voice said in the back.

“Well, I can guarantee she is quite sexy,” she chuckled, “her boyfriend seems to think so too.” Daenerys laughed at the man’s cough.

“Sorry about that, it’s my stupid friend who’s already leaving.” He delayed himself on the last word.

“Goodbye, Missandei. Don’t break my boy’s heart.” She heard from afar.

“Your friend surely seems desperate to find you someone.” She laughed.

“Yes, I guess he is.” The man, presumably Jon, said.

“And why is that? Going throughout a heartbreak?” She was suddenly interested.

“I guess you could say so,” He said, “I was just dumped.” He left out a breath.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t think you actually were.” He chuckled for the first time, almost feeling silly for her words. Why was she even wasting her time here on the phone wish some sexy voiced guy?

“Well, It would not be nice of him to look for a Missandei for you had you been engaged.” She said, she didn’t want to hang up, she was actually enjoying this little mess.

“There is no one.” He answered, “how about you?” She just remembered she was in a mistaken phone call with a stranger.

“Well, if you must know, since tonight is ‘talk to strangers’ night, I’m getting ready to meet my ex. So who knows what the night hold?” She missed the butterflies she imagined that would be there with the thought of Daario. They didn’t get the memo.

“The great love of your life?” He asked her, almost mockingly.

“Gods, I hope not.” She chuckled, surprising him.

“Yeah, you are talking to a stranger instead of dressing up to meet good ol’ ex.” The voice said and she shrugged.

“I like your voice.” She said without thinking much, one of the perks of not knowing who was on the other side.

“I don’t know what to say to that.” He sounded honest and she just laughed.

“Didn’t your mother teach you on how to take a compliment?” She asked with a smile, maybe he was shy. She never went out with a shy guy, but their lack of big egos was a plus for her.

“My mother died giving birth to me.” His voice went silent and she cursed herself, way to go, Daenerys, just go and curse his father too, maybe he will tell you he died on duty or something.

“I’m sorry.” She asked respectfully.

“It’s okay, I was raised by my uncle and his wife. It’s been a good life.” He said and she smiled to herself. She had lost her mother at birth as well, she only ever had Viserys for her and he was never the kindest of brothers.

“My mom died birthing me as well, I didn’t have an uncle and a great stepmother, but I had my brother.” She said, wondering why she felt so comfortable sharing with a stranger.

“So, how far from being ready are you?” He asked after a few moments of silence. She smiled.

“I had just come out of the shower when I tried to phone Missy.” She said, not measuring her words.

“I haven’t decided what to wear yet, and I needed her input on it.” She said thinking about the black set of lingerie she was hoping to use. Did she really want to make all that effort? It was not as if Daario deserved it.

“So what did the guy do to deserve becoming an ex?” Sexy Voice asked.

“My roommate.” She bit her lip, waiting for the judgmental answer this complete stranger would give her.

“How long ago?” It was his only answer, she was impressed.

“Four months.” She said. “I was away for a business trip with my brother, when I got home, he was all wrapped up in that Lysene bitch.

“Lysene? Did she have all the Valyrian traits?” He asked her and she snorted.

“So that makes it okay?” She couldn’t believe it. Even the stranger with the hot voice was an asshole and she had not even met him.

“Hey, hey. I never said it made it okay.” He said quickly. “It was just a question, sorry, Your Grace.” He joked and she had indeed jumped at him a little bit fast.

She didn’t answer, so he spoke.

“I don’t think there is ever a reason to cheat on someone. My girlfriend dumped me because I wouldn’t propose.” He said, she considered it for a while.

“How long were you two together?” She asked him.

“A year and a half, It’s not that I didn’t want to marry her,” he tried to explain, “I just didn’t want to marry her now.”

“Well, it’s your right.” She said.

“Right—“ she interrupted his answer.

“But it is also her right not to stick with you if she thinks you are not on the same page.” She said and he grunted.

“Are you trying to make me sympathetic to my own ex?” He asked her.

“You did try to justify my asshole of an ex.” She said triumphantly.

“I did no such thing,” he chuckled.

“If you hate him so much why are going out to meet him?” He asked her and for the first time since telling Missy she wanted to see Daario, she wondered if she really did. She was having a better time talking to the sexy voiced guy from a crossed wire call than she had been having with Daario at their last few months together.

“Well, I am still on my towel talking to you, ain’t I?” She said and he grunted again.

“What now?” She frowned.

“You are making me have thoughts it would be best if I didn’t, especially since I don’t know how you look, so I can’t exactly be specific.” He said and she grinned.

“Is that so?” Her voice went lower, filled with mischief.

“Yes, it is.” His did as well.

“I was trying to decide between my lacy black set of lingerie, or just going commando, what do you think?” She was trying to be sexy but in the end she was just laughing so much.

“I don’t know, we have to be thoughtful here, I don’t even know what you look like.” His voice was low, turning his accent into a melody of pure sex.

“How do I know you’re not a sexual offender and I just don’t hang up here?” She asked, half meaning it, half enjoying the pain she was inflicting.

“I can give you my name, you can gladly look for it in the register.” He breath out.

She waited a moment.

“Well?” She asked, and he realized she actually wanted his name.

“How will I know you are not one as well?” He asked her back.

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” She said and bit her lip.

“Jon Snow.”

“Daenerys Targaryen.” Both said at the same time.

He was silent for a moment. She was afraid he knew who she was and it would drive the guy away. He sounded so sweet and she was having such a good time in that call. Although her name was respected, it was also a curse sometimes, with so many mad relatives before her time.

“Jon?” She asked for him, but she got no reply.

When she looked down at her phone to turn it off, she heard someone at the door. She grabbed her robe and left her towel on her hair only.

“Wait a moment.” She yelled.

After catching Doreah and Daario, she had to leave that shitty apartment.

Her new apartment was small, after crashing at Missy’s couch for a few weeks, not wishing to have to tell Viserys of all that happened since he had always hated Daario, she kept it low until she found a nice little place.

She opened the door to find her hot neighbor there, but he lived two floors down so what business did he have here?

“Yes, can I help you?” She asked intrigued.

“I think you should stay commando. Definitely.” He said and she paled. Of course, crossed wires happened in buildings, too.

She knew her neighbor was a good guy, he always had his sisters and brothers around, he had the cutest, sweetest wolf that turned into a poodle around her. But funny enough, they had never exchanged names. Only looks. There was goodness in those eyes, so she did what the little dragons in her belly told her to and she grabbed his arm, pulling him inside.

It had been months since a man had last touched her, so she almost jumped when Jon approached softly and touched her cheek with a hand, and the back of her neck with another and their lips met.

She was lost in that kiss, at first two lines touching, until their tongues and flesh came alive with the other’s touch. It almost felt like a kiss to melt down all her defenses, and before she even realized what she was doing, she took off her robe, only to see the look of adoration in this almost stranger’s face.

Dany didn’t do casual sex, or even one night stands. No judgment, it just didn’t fit the kind of relationship she wanted. But half a stranger could not be worse than the guys she did know, could he? No, he could not. Especially when his lips kissed her like that, and his touch burned her flesh as it did.

Instead of taking her in his arms and fucking her into oblivion, he did so much better. Jon was kissing her neck, every little piece of her. Sliding through her skin, trailing his way through between the vale of her breasts, never licking where she wanted him to but his hands answered to her needs. His fingers were rough and it tickled the delicate skin of her breasts. Daenerys loved it.

He grabbed her breasts, massaging them, playing with her nipples and pressing himself against her body, they were completely aligned.

After her neck was thoroughly marked with love bites, his lips found her nipples, as his fingers caressed her stomach, trailing down to where she wanted him, although never really touching it. He was killing her.

Jon continued to spread kisses and hickeys, until he reached her lower stomach and before she could rationalize it, the tip of his tongue greeted her nether lips and he was feasting on her. She could barely mutter a word, she didn’t know she was choosing the best sex of her life when she chose that apartment.

The Old Gods and the New bless crossed wires, hot tongues and wolfish teeth that scratched against her nub driving her insane.

At some point, he must have laid her down, she was too far gone to notice anything other than the wetness of his tongue and her body answering to it with trembles, moans and wetness of its own.

“Jon.” She moaned holding his hair a bit too strong. She was lost in pleasure and without using anything other than his tongue, a final long and soft bite on her nub, she was cumming. Hard. Her screams were available for anyone to hear; she would say if she could think at all. All she could see where the stars behind her eyelid, she relished the feeling.

“Ohhhhh,” she let out a breath.

“I hope you reconsider going on that date, or in any date with that piece of work.” He said and she chuckled.

“I think I will pass on that.” She said with a smile, “what a friendly building this one.” She grinned and he took her on his arms, taking her to where he imagined to be her room.

“Well, don’t worry about the other apartments, you can always look for anything at 303.” He said with a naughty smile.

“But there’s a cute—‘ He cut her off with a kiss, taking over her senses, right before he tested his previous great deed, touching her wetness with his rough fingers, before finally giving her what she wanted, and devouring her breasts.

And to think it all started months ago with some bastard’s cheating, then simply crossing wires. Nah, considering how his lips felt on her skin, there was something providential in this.

She never went on that date, as a matter of fact, she spent the night stark naked, between talks and touches, moans and screams, in a few moons turn, Jon was no longer a stranger. Wouldn’t you know, he ended up proposing not too long after.

But that was a different tale, for another day, perhaps.

**Author's Note:**

> SO???  
> Did you guys like it? Want a bit more on what came next? I don't think this will turn into a multichap (I have like 4 going on, have mercy one me LOL) but I can always make a part II.  
> Thanks for reading, guys!  
> Kudos and comments feed the muse, so keep 'em coming! :DDD


End file.
